elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Deck: Aether Mastery
I've always been a fan of elemental mastery, who hasn't? Double the 'max' rewards every game? This deck should help out the low-budget players and still give you a nice mastery ratio. The Deck You're going to need the following: 5c2 5c2 5c2 5c2 5c2 5c2 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61r 61r 61s 61s 61s 61s 61t 61t 61t 61t 61t 61t 8pn *Mark of Life *Heal x 6 *Aether Pillar x 12 *Parallel Universe x 2* *Immortal x 4 *Dimensional Shield x 6 *: You may want to replace this card with another card choice, such as Empathic Bonds, or Phase Dragon. Price Total price for the set ranges from 956 to a little over a thousand, from theBazaar. The total cost of all the items is as follows: *Heal: 162 (27 each) *Aether Pillar: 72 (6 each) *Parallel Universe: 122 (61 each)* *Immortal: 240 (60 each) *Dimensional Shield: 360 (60 each) *: If replaced with Phase Dragons, will increase the price to 218 (109 each) Strategy It's incredibly simple, but may require some easy math. *Play the pillars as soon as possible, and build up the quata. *When you have enough heals to heal your HP up to max, and have 1 left over, go ahead and bring out an immortal. *When your HP is less than 80 and the enemy has a large amount of monsters out, play a shield. *If the enemy played a creature buffed up on powers (which is highlu likely mid-game), use a parallel universe on them. Weaknesses Lack of Permanent control and Creature control make it very easy for your enemy to create large armies, or start destroying/stealing your pillars and shields. You can avoid some trauma by using Aether Pendulums and Pillars, but if an enemy has a stack full of Deflagrations, you're doomed. Strengths If played right, you'll be able to take the strongest card from your enemies, and not have to worry about being touched by any of them. You're able to heal up damage quickly, practically from 0 to 100, if you have enough heals in your hand, and you can use this deck to start building up on your electrum for future decks. Level 3 Decks vs Aether Mastery *Mark of Earth: Good win chance, unless they manage to pull out their Pulverizer or earthquake away all of your pillars/pendulums, then the chance decreases. *Mark of Air: If they play Hope, then you're doomed. That card will make it near impossible to damage them. *Mark of Fire: Terrible odds here, unless all the Steals and Deflagrations are at the bottom. Remember, they have only 6 cards to destroy your permanents, so count as they're used up. *Mark of Water: You can almost always beat this enemy. Make sure to pop up a shield before those Steam Machines and Fire Spirits chip your health away. The Ice Shield can be a bit annoying when they pull it out of their hat. *Mark of Light: You shouldn't ever lose against them, unless you have a bad draw, or all your shields are at the bottom of your deck. *Mark of Darkness: You can last a good amount of time against this one before the game looks to be failing or winning. Try to be quick about your offense, worry about defense later. *Mark of Life: Same as the Mark of Darkness, but not as urgent. Beware Discord, it'll slow progression. *Mark of Death: Easy, beware the Butterfly Effect. If it comes out, just stay focused on offense. *Mark of Gravity: Easy, just keep your shield up most of the time. If they manage to pull out a high hitting Chimera, you're dead. *Mark of Time: Stay offensive. If they manage to pull out a Pharaoh/Scarab combo, you're doomed. *Mark of Time - Rainbow: They have little bits of permanent control, nothing to much. *Mark of Time - Light: This is basically a free win, just try to get a shield up before a Dune Scorpion gets you, or else you're start taking poison damage. *Mark of Arther: This deck will usually beat you just by out-waiting you. They can draw your Phase Shields, and suddenly, you attempt to draw at 0 cards.